Alice of Frog Sacrifice
by aliengirl13
Summary: A dream that doesn't want to disappear, so he pulls others into his grasp to shape their shape their own world. Based on the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice." by the Vocaloids. This story is dedicated to Luggaa Tun!
1. The Dream

A/N- This story is based off the song 'Alice of human sacrifice' I made this because I love Sgt frog and Vocaloids! This story is also in detacation to Luggaa, this story is for her!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt Frog, Vocaloids, or the song this story is based off of.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

In some place, was a dream, who had dreamed it was forgotten over the course of time. It truly was just a tiny dream. One day the dream in it's slow and stretched out demise thought " _I Don't want to vanish like this!"_ It was true after all these years it was starting to disappear, left behind by his master to rot.

He began to ponder "_How do I get people to watch me? So that way I could live!" _Then after all these years, he began to think up a way, because before he was contempt with being erased from existence, but being this close to the porch of the Grim Reaper made him think other wise.

The dream then started to cry black tears made of ink "_What I need... is another Alice! One that won't abandon me!" _Suddenly it came to the dream in a flash, he had finally came up with something. His face contorted into a wicked grin "_I can get people to stray into me, by letting them shape their own world!"_ He began to laugh like a mad man while his black tears turned red.

After he ceased his laughing he started to plot who he would trap in him "_Hmm it would have to be someone loyal, someone who won't just toss me aside... lets start looking!" _The then walked over to one side off the black void that was once full of life... but along with him it was dying as well.

He then used what strength he had to make a looking hole into the real world, his eyes first laid on a girl with brown short hair, a red outfit, and the numbers 00 on her arm. _"She won't do! She looks like someone who would betray me!" _He pulled away from the looking hole to move to another spot. This time when he looked out he was faced with an odd sight of a red frog like creature with a belt going to his shoulder to his hip. This frog creature had a scowl on his face along with a scar that went over his right eye with a strange hat over his head with what looked like a skull insignia on it.

"_This frog creature looks to gruff to be my Alice!" _Before he could leave a teenage girl with pink hair tied in pigtails came out and sat next to the red frog on a cinderblock and the dream noticed a big difference in the frog's expression, it had softened and he showed a faint smile like as if he didn't want the girl to see it. The dream also noticed the creature sported a slight blush. It was obvious to the dream that the frog was in love with the human girl. Then when the girl had settled herself the creature offered her what looked like a sweet potato. " _I wish I could hear them! But I don't have the strength to do it!"_

Later after the girl left the frog the dream had decided on one thing, this frog would be his Alice, from what he saw the frog was very loyal, was caring despite his gruff exterior, and was very strong! He smiled at the thought of having an Alice again... he must retrieve this creature at once! The dream then took in a little air in his cheeks and blew in the real world making dream mist. " _See you soon my Alice!"_

(2nd Person) Giroro POV

For some odd reason Giroro felt he was being watched...and he silently thanked that Natsumi was back inside that way if something was there he could kill it without her being in danger. He looked toward the glass door to make sure Natsumi was inside only when he looked in that direction he was met with a pink mist. "Who's there, show yourself!" he yelled in to the pink mist only to be responded by soft giggling.

Giroro was about to pull out his gun to shoot into mist, but his arms felt heavy and his eyelids started to droop "what on Pekopon..." he said sleepily before collasped. Again he was only met with soft giggles, but this time the giggles actually replied. "_See you soon Alice." _Giroro tried to get up by for some reason the floor felt comfortable. "_wait my named isn't Alice..." _He thought groggily.

Giroro tried to get to the glass door so he could maybe warn his teammates... and more importantly Natsumi! He was finally succumbing to the mist but not before he could yell one name "Natsumi!" With that he collapsed into sleep with the soft haunting laugh following him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! What will happen to Giroro now that been captured by the dream! I would watch the song on Youtube, it's a REALLY good song! Well to end this please read love/hate and review! PEACE OUT!


	2. The First Alice

A/N- SORRY I'M LATE! It's called 'holidays and no internet service syndrome.' So I'd like to dedicate this story like ALL my other ones to Luggaa Tun! U ROCK MY SOCKS! AND to my fave authors RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s and Rainbowkittyblossomwings!

I don't own anything but this plot, SO JUST TRY AND SUE ME YOU JERKS! (not you readers, the lawyers!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Alice**

Giroro woke up with a pounding headache and the smell of the forest...wait the forest!? He shot straight up and looked around at his surroundings and realized that in truth he was actually in a forest. It's tree's trunks were a vigorous turquoise color while the leave were a poisonous purple. The forest was deafeningly silent as if the whole forest was holding its breath.

"Why the hell am I in a forest?" He asked himself since there was was no one around, at least that is what he thought until he heard a sudden childish giggle. Giroro, being a soldier tensed his body in a fighting stance and prepared to kill whatever was there. Though when he tried to reach for one of his guns, he instead pulled out a broad bladed sword with a golden hilt with a red spade embedded in it. Right at moment he didn't care what weapon he had, just that it could kill something.

The thing in the shadows continued to giggle, as if mocking which pissed him off. _ It has to Kululu behind this! But... the laugh doesn't match...it's one of a child's..._Giroro thought trying to figure why he was here and who sent him here so he can give out the punishment accordingly. "Come out here this instant! Or else I will come back there and deal with you myself!" Giroro yelled towards the direction of the voice.

A strange creature that had a white body that were covered in black stitches slowly walked out from behind the bushes. It smiled a tiny bit be for letting it drop as if it was to much strain. Now that Giroro had a better look at the thing, he realized it's eyes were black hollow sockets like a skeletons, though it seemed to have a certain aura around him that was weak, but definitely there.

"Hi" it whispered in a raspy tone of someone who has not said anything for a long time. Giroro of course never let his guard down despite the creatures feeble appearance and raised the sword toward it. "Who are you and why have you brought me here! Explain now!" Giroro yelled trying to get answers. The creature seemed taken aback by Giroros voice, but it soon regained his composure and spoke.

"I'm the Dream and I brought you here to be my Alice..." The Dream spoke in a calm matter as if it didn't want to upset Giroro any more, but it was to late for that. Giroro remember the dream mention this before he went to sleep, but what does it mean? As if the Dream read his thoughts it walked calmly towards Giroro despite the raised sword at his its direction.

When it reached him it grabbed his left hand to revealed that on his hand was a white spade on the top of his hand "You are my Alice Spade, you must create my world so I can live" The Dream said in a tone that was pleading. Giroro pulled away from the Dream, he was furious with this thing for dragging him against his will to be used as a life source. "No deal, now take me back home." He said in a strong demanding way.

The dreams eyes grew in desperation and fright and as Giroro was starting to walk away it yelled after him "Wait! Wait! Don't go! Like I said you can create your own world...if you want...I could bring in that pinked haired girl I saw you with..." Before the Dream could finish, Giroro had it by its neck anger evident in his eyes. "Don't...you...EVEN DARE LAY A HAND ON NATSUMI YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Hey seethed his voice full of venom.

_What if that creep AREADY brought Natsumi here..._He thought suddenly while he still had the Dream in his hands. "I have to find her!" He yelled, then he looked the Dream dead in the eyes. "The next time I see you, I'm going to rip you to shreds!" He spat at it before he threw it directly at one of the trees before running off with the sound of crying in the distance.

All along the way it was a blood bath, the creatures of the forest, random people lost in the woods, and even the trees themselves were not safe from Giroro and his blade who was slashing all in his way. He was frusterated with this forest, the living creatures of this forest, and ESPESALLY at that stupid Dream for what is did to Natsumi! While he was leaving leaving a bright red blood trail he couldn't help but think...

_They all deserve to die!_

Later on when he came to the deepest part of the forest to a clearing in a full of white rose bushes, his legs tired from the furious running and was glad to find a clearing for him to rest. Giroro came to the middle of the clearing and stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on the hilt only to pull in out again because he heard a rustling in the trees.

Before he could start slashing, the trees branches grabbed his sword away from him while the rose bushes vines tangled his arms and legs in a thorny embrace, never even letting up as he struggled.

"That is going to do you no good...Alice" From the shadows appeared the Dream "YOU!" Giroro spat venom evident. "Yes...I'm very disappointed in you Alice Spade, I had such high hopes for you...but your sins are unforgivable...you have killed many in your blind rage...you will be locked up in this forest forever...goodbye." It said before walking off.

The vines and the tree branches dropped Giroro along with his sword and retreated or grab his sword though before he could run the vines returned and formed a cage formation around him and his sword. "Fools! you have left me my sword!" He proclaimed to the vines and then grabbed his sword and started slashing away. Though it was no use for the minute Giroro sliced the vines they became steel and no matter how many times he slashed it never broke.

Giroro let out out an animalistic scream that could be heard by all in the forest, but stopped when he heard a soft voice sing...it was the Dream

_The first Alice was a frog of the spade_

_Who courageously held a sword in his hand_

_Chopped down anything in his way_

_Making a red path for himself_

_That Alice is brought deep into the forest_

_And was locked in as a sinner_

_In addition to the ways of the forest_

_His life there is a mystery._

Giroro was dejected, he had failed to save his love and was locked up by some creep. Slowly he reached up and grabbed the bars of his cell and stain them red and turn the pure white roses into a sinful bloody red.

* * *

A/N- Oh no Giroro! Who will be targeted next!? Who will fall victim to the dream!

So read Hate/love and review, PEACE OUT


End file.
